1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical drive systems, and particularly to a radial piston rotary device with compact gear drive mechanism to facilitate smooth and adjustable synchronous rotation of the output shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary drives have proven to be a relatively simple, compact and efficient means of providing power. However, they have not achieved their maximum acceptance due to the difficulties encountered in governing and converting the varying rotational speeds of the piston shafts into uniform rotational motion. Many systems have been devised including ring and pinion drives, cam drives, ratchet mechanisms, irregular gears, scissor crank drives, and linkage mechanisms to address such issues. While all of these drive systems are theoretically functional, they tend to be unduly complex, unreliable, and inefficient.
There is still a need for a rotary drive that is relatively simple, reliable, and efficient in power delivery. Thus, a radial piston rotary device with compact gear drive mechanism solving the aforementioned problems is desired.